


It Pays You a Visit or It Doesn't

by hanniwho



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Post-Episode: s03e07 Digestivo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanniwho/pseuds/hanniwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The answers you are seeking won't be found by peeking inside his mind"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Pays You a Visit or It Doesn't

Will sat across from Jack Crawford in the living room of his home in Wolf Trap, each of them with a glass of whiskey in their hand, feigning interest in the snow falling outside. Neither one wanted to have this conversation. Jack takes a deep breath and sighs.

“What happened, Will?”

“What do you mean what happened? You caught the ripper, Jack. You got your man.”

“I didn't catch him, he surrendered. He was here and you let him go. Yet he decides to stick around and give himself up. That's not the monster I know. And what I want to know is why? Why after all these years did he suddenly decide to surrender? He could have disappeared without a trace...” He spoke directly to Will, yet at the same time he sounded like he was talking to himself, questioning recent events that had taken place.

“You're asking the wrong man Jack. This is a conversation you should be having with Hannibal.” Will rose from his seat and moved to look out the window.

“No I'm asking exactly the right man. You spent more time in the Chesapeake Ripper’s head than anyone. You know him better than anybody and you know how his mind works. I know you know something. Tell me what the hell happened!” Jack’s voice boomed, echoing off the walls.

“See Jack, that's where you are a wrong. The answers you are seeking won't be found by peeking inside his mind. He didn't surrender as part of some grand intelligent decision. Don't you see Jack? It's so much more simple than that.” Will turned back to face the large man that was now standing beside him.

“Will, please. He's gone. It's over. Just tell me why and we can all work to put this behind us. Why. Did. Hannibal. Surrender.”

Will’s lips began to quiver. Whether to keep from smiling or hold back tears he will never know.

“Love, Jack. He fell in love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that? I wrote something serious. I did have a line in my head, something along the lines of "It wasn't his mind I got inside of, Jack" "You better not say you got in his pants, Will." But I told myself 'no' this is supposed to be serious. So there you have it. Just don't get used to it.
> 
> And we are going with the assumption that Will knows Hannibal is in love with him and doesn't have to wait 3 years for Bedelia to confirm what he should have already known.


End file.
